


They could use some work (On hiatus/To be deleted)

by Iamacarrot



Category: Gravity Falls, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: M/M, Mwahaha, My Oc demon trainer Lola, Time to tame the demons!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8894251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Demons, you could compare them to many things, people, animals, supernatural beings... Lola likes to refer to them as big, overgrown cats... let the madness begin...





	1. Stuck in a void

**Author's Note:**

> So Lola... imagine Marco... but female... and cooler... and with blue eyes and supernatural demon training powers. (Yes she wears a hoodie and jeans, but the hoodie is purple) Also: You say the demons' name like effort.

Dipper woke up groaning, trying to wrap his head around what just happened. First, he and Mabel were calmly talking, when, somehow, Bill Cipher showed up out of nowhere and began to attack the two... then, they were all knocked out and in some weird, white room.

Dipper looked over, seeing his sister still asleep, along with four other males. One looked exactly like a combination between Dipper and Gideon (Ew) while the one next to him looked like Bill, but human.

This Bill had on a blue tuxedo and black shoes and gloves, along with a cane that was next to him and what Dipper could only assume was an eyepatch shaped like a triangle. Dipper also took note of the whimpering that was emitted from this Bill, strange for a demon.

The other two males were a bit more... odd... the more, human looking male was tall, wore a red hoodie and jeans, and looked Hispanic. The other, was (Most obviously) a demon, with his purple-ish pink-ish hue skin, and two slightly curved horns prodding from his head.

Dipper turned his head back towards Mabel, who groaned as she awoke. "Ugh, Dip-n-Dots?" Mabel whimpered. "Mabel!" Dipper shouted, rushing over to his sister. "Mabel, are you alright?" Dipper asked. "I'm fine, how 'bout you?" Mabel asked.

"A little sore, but fine..." Dipper chuckled softly, hugging his sister. "Well well well, at least SOMEONE decided to wake up" A female voice giggled. Dipper and Mabel looked up to see a teenage girl who looked like the Hispanic boy, but a bit... stranger?

The girl was resting in a hammock created by a huge demon that looked like Bill in cat form. The large cat purred, jumping down and allowing the girl to hop onto the white floor. "Ugh, what the heck happened?" A voice groaned, making Dipper and Mabel look back.

The earlier mentioned Hispanic boy was waking up, along with the other three males. "Grr..." The large cat growled, becoming uneasy.

"Chh!" The girl scolded, holding up three fingers and making the large cat (along with the other two demons) look at her, their eyes like slits. "Thank you... now, where are my manners? My name, is Lola, I... am a demon tamer..." Lola chuckled.

"A demon tamer?" One of the boys asked. "That's right Marco, a demon tamer" Lola responded. "What the- h-how do you know my name?!?!?" Marco shouted, obviously concerned. "Oh, don't worry, Ephert here told me" Lola responded, petting the large cat beside of her.

"Ephert?" The other Dipper asked, raising a brow quizzically. "Yep! And as for the demon taming part, here's an example..." Lola chuckled, tapping Ephert's chest before pointing at the other Bill. The blue clad Bill whimpered, backing up in fear.

"Oh, no no it's ok... it's ok..." Lola reassured, reaching a hand out for the demon to smell. The other Bill did so, still whimpering, and yelping when the other Dipper slapped him. "WHOA WHOA! WHAT THE?!?!?!?" Lola shouted, making Ephert roar.

"No Ephert! Calm! Calm..." Lola cooed, slightly calming the large cat. "Now... WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!?!?!?" Lola shouted. "What?! He's only allowed to obey me! If you don't show dominance, they'll turn..." The other Dipper growled.

"What?! No they won't!" Lola shouted. Suddenly, a large, white flash appeared, making everyone scream. "Wow, where did you get one of those?!" Ford asked, examining a young female's wand. "Oh, I actually inherited it, since I'm about to be a queen and all" The female replied. "Star!" Marco shouted happily, rushing over to Star.

"Marco! We're here to rescue you!" Star giggled, pointing to herself as well as the other five or so people behind her. "We're here to like, rescue you dudes!" Soos shouted. "Or, you know like... whatever..." Another Mabel that looked sort of like the other Dipper sighed.

"Sister" "Brother..." the two said. "Okaaaaaay, well, let's get out of here!" Star shouted happily. "Ah ah ah! Not so fast!" A high pitched voice cackled before a large, three-dimensional Bill Cipher walked into the scene.

"Bill?! Impossible! We defeated you!" Ford shouted. "Nope, but you THOUGHT you did! And let me tell ya, that was pretty sneaky of you, just not enough..." Bill growled before leaning up and preparing to strike.

"H-HEY!" A meek and feeble voice shouted. Bill looked over to see his blue clad counterpart standing tall and trembling. "Heh heh, oh little brother, I suggest you stay out of this..." Bill warned. "Wait, 'little brother'?" Both Dippers asked. 

"N-NO! Stop bullying them and pick on someone your own size!" Bill's apparent brother whimpered. "Heh heh heh... liiiike you?" Bill growled. "Oops" was all his brother could muster before he was pinned down by Bill, who had changed into his human form as well.

Both Bill's growled at each other, scratching and biting at each other like feral cats. "Umm, Ephert? I think NOW would be a good time to intervene!" Lola shouted, prompting Ephert to pounce and pin the original Bill onto the ground.

Bill hissed and scratched at Ephert's legs, the attacks doing nothing to affect the cat-like demon whatsoever.

Bill's brother however, was a crying mess, his face was covered in blood, and he had two missing teeth. Lola rushed over to Bill's brother, examining him before chanting in a strange language and healing the weak demon.

Bill whined, making his brother respond with a similar cry, the two seeming to communicate with one another. "Ephert... let him go..." Lola instructed. Bill rushed over to his brother hissing at Lola before laying down beside of him.

Lola backed up, respecting Bill's personal space, and walked over to Stan and Ford. "What did he mean when he said that you guys had a: sneaky plan?" Lola asked. Ford then explained the whole Weirdmageddon incident and how they thought they defeated Bill.

"Wow... THAT has to be the craziest thing I've ever heard... and I've been around a BUNCH of demons..." Lola said. "Yeah, Will wouldn't dare even THINK about world domination, he's too much of a crybaby... but what Bill did? That was respectable" The other Mabel chuckled.

"RESPECTABLE?! Bill almost KILLED us!" Mabel shouted. "Hush Mabel, she can't help herself, it's part of how her dimension is..." Ford sighed. "Uhh, dimension?" Dipper asked. "Yes, and I would assume that these two are from a sort of reverse universe." Ford explained.

"Well, I'm all about the whole other worlds shit, but... having a reverse universe where we're complete losers? No thank you!" The other Dipper huffed. "Ugh, you remind me of Gideon..." Mabel shivered.

"Gideon? THAT fucking loser?! Hah! Don't make me laugh, wait you just did!" The other Mabel laughed.

Ford hummed, a bit taken aback by the two reverse children's constant use of profanity. "Well, at least we agree on SOMETHING" Mabel sighed. "Uhh, guys, I don't want to like, ruin this weird moment or anything but umm... that little hole thing that we blasted in the wall is like... closing" Soos said.

"What?! Magic rainbow narwhal blast!" Star shouted, shooting at the wall and gasping when the wall stayed intact. "Why is it not-" "It's infinite crystal wall... it gets tougher every time it's attacked." The demon that was beside Marco replied.

"And you wait until NOW to tell us this?... Oh Tom..." Marco sighed, rubbing his temple angrily. Tom whimpered, lowering his ears and nuzzling Marco's cheek. "Tom!" Marco shouted, still not fully comfortable with being nuzzled by the demon.

"Aww! Now THAT is a perfect example of a happy human demon relationship! They both trust each other, and they both communicate" Lola giggled. "Ugh, I call it disgusting..." reverse Dipper growled.

Tom hissed, only calming down when Marco pet his hair. Will chirped, standing up and creeping over to Tom slowly. Lola hummed, waiting to see how this would play out. Will then began growling, making Tom hiss and growl as well.

"Oh boy" Lola whimpered. Tom roared, pouncing onto Will and engaging in a loud cat, er, demon fight. "Oh boy!" Lola shouted, pointing from Ephert to the boys. Ephert nodded, rushing over to and easily breaking the two up.

Both males continued growling at each other, but avoided jumping the other. "Okay, so, while you guys are stuck in here, I suggest we learn a bit more about these guys huh?" Lola asked. "Pfft! And why, if I may ask, must we do that?" Reverse Dipper asked.

"Because, unless you want to get caught being peed on, I suggest we train these bad boys!" Lola chuckled, making all of the demons cock their heads. "How do you plan on training them exactly?" Ford asked, crossing his arms.

"Simple, the audience will make suggestions on why they think these boys are acting the way they are, and will also make a suggestion on how we should fix it, I will use each method, and hopefully we'll get some good results" Lola explained.

"Umm, audience?" Marco asked. "Are we on t.v.?!" Star shouted. "No, we're simply breaking the fourth wall of fanfiction" Lola hummed. "What?" Everyone else asked. "You'll understand later, so guys, i'll leave it up to you to find out what's up with the boys, until next time, bye!" Lola giggled.

"Who is she talking to?" Tom asked. "No idea..." Marco sighed.


	2. Territory issues?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, two wonderful commentators made some interesting suggestions, basically saying that Tom has some sort of territorial insecurity, and Bill is jealous of his brother... let's see what Lola thinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to The+Anti+Social+Media and Hshsh for your suggestions, odd, they were really similar :)

"Ok, so we've got two suggestions, both stating in at least one part that Tom is territorially insecure... while one added that Bill was jealous of Will... hmm... now, I agree with the theory about Tom, but I'm not so sure about the theory on Bill..." Lola hummed.

Bill growled, sitting in a corner and grooming himself excessively. Lola hummed, walking over to Tom and taking note of the constant hissing. "Ooh, hey bubba... hey... it's ok... it's ok..." Lola cooed.

Tom hissed and swiped at Lola, just barely missing her. "Tom!" Marco shouted, running up to the demon. "No no! Stay there! I want to test something..." Lola said, stopping Marco in his tracks. 

Lola continued to move closer to Tom, silently cursing when he swiped at her and got one of his claws stuck in her hand. "God! He's a strong boy!" Lola shouted, trying to get Tom's claw out of her hand.

Marco gasped, running over to Tom and unhooking his claw from Lola's hand. The others groaned and gasped as Lola's hand dripped with blood, the large gash that produced that blood looking big enough to hold dozens of large bugs.

"Gah! Welp, I deserved that... mmph!" Lola growled, hissing as Ford cleaned and covered her injury. "Tom! How Dare you?!" Marco shouted. Tom whimpered, lowering his ears and head, his main eyes looking down guiltily, and his third eye looking up at Marco sadly.

"Tom... explain yourself!" Marco commanded, making the demon yelp and run off. Marco sighed heavily, walking up to Lola and apologizing. "Heh, don't worry, I've had worse... besides... agh! He DID warn me..." Lola chuckled.

"What?" Dipper asked. "Look, grr... imagine a demon like... like an overgrown kitten... they're going to be a bit... untrusting when they first meet you... but when they get to know ya, they'll be as loyal as a dog to his master... so, when I got too close to Tom than he would have liked, he must've thought that I was challenging him for ownership of you, Marco... so, a swipe and a hiss was a warning... and when I got closer... he attacked..." Lola explained.

Marco blushed lightly, a bit taken back when he learned that Tom felt THAT protective of him. "Wow... he was just..." "Protecting you? Yeah... it's a shocker to most who have gained the loyalty of a demon." Lola chuckled.

"So... are all demons like this?" Dipper asked. "Yep, but... some are more stubborn than others, and it takes a little longer to gain their trust... especially if they feel that they did you or someone you love wrong... they feel... empty... feel that they don't deserve your acceptance..." Lola sighed as Ephert whimpered and nuzzled against her.

"Oh Ephert..." Lola sighed, tears coming to her eyes. "Umm, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to-" "No no... it's alright... I just, I get emotional sometimes... let's just, let's just focus on YOUR demons right now..." Lola sighed heavily, walking over to Will.

Dipper, Marco, and Star all looked at each other in worry, knowing that something was bothering Lola. Star decided that it would be best to have a female-to-female chat.

"Lola? What's wrong?" Star asked. Lola huffed, petting Will, who had calmed down and accepted her presence and scent. "Do you... do you know what it's like to lose someone you love?" Lola asked, a dark tone to her voice.

"Umm, no, I can't say I do..." Star replied nervously. "Well, let's just say... it's hard... it hurts worse than anything you can imagine... especially if that loved one was a demon... when you grow attached to a demon, your bond is never broken, not even In death... and if that demon DOES die... it leaves scars... scars that always hurt..." Lola growled menacingly, lifting her shirt up to reveal multiple scars unlike Star had ever seen.

Star gasped, slightly backing up in fear. "Demons are powerful creatures, and should be respected... when I lost Imahu, it killed me... Heh, one could say literally... so... what did he do? He gave his soul to me... and let me tell ya, when a human receives a demon soul, they get a little bit of everything that demon was... so I swore that no other human would have to go through the pain that Imahu and I did... and just to make sure it doesn't... I make sure only to use my powers when necessary... and I still have many more to learn about... but that's besides the point... listen, I know that this is a lot to take in, so I'll just add one more thing... tell any of your friends about what I just told you... and Imahu and I will take control of every demon in here and kill you all..." Lola threatened, her eyes glowing a yellow hue.

Star whimpered, suddenly noticing that Will's eye was glowing as well. "So... promise not to tell?" Lola asked. 

Star nodded, almost flinching when Lola's playful and happy demeanor returned. "Whoa... why are looking at me like that?" Lola asked Star, referring to the wide eyed stare that she was receiving. Star whimpered, running off and squealing.

"Okay, that was weird" Lola chuckled, earning a grunt of agreement from Will. Lola giggled, shaking Will's head before running off. Will purred, chasing after Lola happily... neither noticed the glowing yellow eyes in the shadows...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... that was intense... also, for those who might think that Bill was the one I was referring to, he's not... Bill has blue eyes :3. Another btw, his name is pronounced ee-mah-hoo... and I'm not telling how he'll contribute to the story... not yet anyways...

**Author's Note:**

> So, it starts out weird already


End file.
